Bring Me to Heaven
by Droiture LeReve
Summary: The boy is sad and his captor is depressed. They were once friends. Can anyone relight the fire between them? VERY SLIGHT ZADR if you squint. REALLY squint. And this is indeed my story, I labeled it as someone else's to avoid my grandmother's wrath.


Bring Me to Heaven

Plot: The boy was sad. The captor is depressed. They used to be friends. Who can relight the fire between them? Can it ever be relit? Or what will happen if it does not? SLIGHT ZADR if you squint really hard and you know what you're looking for, as well as character death (A lot of character death) and PG13. Angst, Drama, and other heavy stuff. Songfic to In the End by Linkin Park.

Disclaimer: I don't own Invader Zim. This is just a sad, sad story from the twisted confines of a mind addled with A.D.H.D.L.D. If you don't know what that means, then too bad.

Key:

_--Italic stuff with dashes in it--_Song lyrics

Normal stuff the story itself

"Stuff in quotes" dialogue (Although there really isn't a lot at all)

CHAPTER ONE: THE ONLY CHAPTER _or _DEATH BY EMOTION

_--It starts with one thing, I don't know why, it doesn't even matter how hard you try.--_

The boy fell to his knees in front of his captor, begging for death. The human race, gone, his family, dead, and his home was destroyed. He had nothing left to live for. To live, or not to live? That was the question.

_--Keep that in mind I designed this rhyme to explain in due time, all I know, time is a valuable thing, watch it fly by as the pendulum swings, watch it count down to the end of the day, the clock ticks life away.--_

His captor slapped him with a gloved, clawed hand, screaming that the boy was not to speak. The captor's dulled ruby eyes held pain. His metallic slave, dead, his home gone and even his leaders hated him.

_--It's so unreal, I didn't look out below, watch the time go right out the window, trying to hold on but I didn't even know, wasting it all just to watch you go.--_

It had been four years since that first day. Since the boy saw his future captor for the first time. Since he started trying to prove his theories.

_--I kept everything inside and even though I tried it all fell apart, what it meant to me will eventually be a memory of a time when--_

Now he was silent. He silently pleaded for his ruby-eyed captor to end his life. He looked up with tears in his dull blue eyes, and his captor looked down with scorn and struck him again.

_--I tried so hard and got so far, but in the end, it doesn't even matter, I had to fall to lose it all, but in the end, it doesn't even matter--_

The boy sniffed once, earning himself another slap. He was so far gone in misery that he didn't pay attention to the pain. He just wanted to die.

_--One thing I don't know why, it doesn't even matter how hard you try--_

Oh, he'd tried. The boy had tried his hardest and lost. His best, or his worst, his captor couldn't decide. His captor seemed almost…melancholy. But…he…won…so why is he sad?

_--Keep that in mind I designed this rhyme to remind myself how I tried so hard despite of the way you were mocking me, acting like I was part of your property.--_

The captor laughed half-heartedly at his victim. The captor couldn't bring himself to laugh evilly, as he'd done so many times before. It hurt far too much.

_--Remembering all the times you fought with me, I'm surprised it got so far.--_

Still, the boy was amazed at his captor's persistence, even after the taunting, the abuse, and the hatred towards him, he still managed his goal. The Earth was his.

_--Things aren't the way they were before; you wouldn't even recognize me anymore--_

The captor's eyes, once a bright blood-red, now appeared as a dull, tarnished ruby. His once-excessive energy now resembled gasoline fumes. He had spent his energy and was sad, but…why?

_--Not that you knew me back then but it all comes back to me in the end, you kept everything inside and even though I tried it all fell apart--_

The boy did notice his captor's lack of aggression towards him, and wondered the reason. His captor seemed to move sluggishly, almost depressingly.

_--What it meant to me will eventually be a memory of a time when I tried so hard and got so far--_

The captor tried his hardest to be more evil and aggressive towards the boy, but ultimately failed.

_--But in the end, it doesn't even matter, I had to fall, to lose it all, but in the end, it doesn't even matter.--_

The boy was shackled and put in a lonely cell on the huge space cruiser, alone and without food. He wondered and dreamed of freedom as his scythe-like hair drooped and fell around his eyes. His glasses had long been shattered.

_--I put my trust in you, pushed as far as I can go, but for all this, there's only one thing you should know--_

The captor felt like an idiot. He'd trusted the boy, even been friendly towards him, only to be betrayed at the worst time. But he'd won, so it worked in his favor anyway, right?

_--I put my trust in you, pushed as far as I can go, and for all this, there's only one thing you should know--_

The boy felt horrible. He'd betrayed his captor, his once-friend, for the people who hated him and shunned him, even though he was right. That was a mistake. The mistake that cost him the world.

_--I tried so hard and got so far but in the end, it doesn't even matter I had to fall to lose it all, but in the end it doesn't even matter…--_

Oh, the irony. The one thing that held them together also tore them far apart, bit by bit. The captor couldn't take it anymore. He stormed down the hallway towards the boy's cell, gun in a three-fingered hand. A single shot was heard, and the boy screamed in pain. He fell to his side. "Zim…"

"Dib…" The captor then turned the pistol to his own green-skinned head, and orange blood splattered on the solitary window as the sun set in the rear of the ship and the sky turned a deep purple. And so it goes on May thirty-first, two thousand and six, those two souls lifted to Heaven. The good soul of a scythe-haired young man and the evil soul of an insectoid megalomaniac alien. As the bodies lay bleeding and motionless on the floor, two souls re-bonded and became friendly once more. That is the story. The story of love, betrayal, friendship and reconciliation. The story of Invader Zim Irken and Human Dib Membrane, the story untold. To live, or not to live. That question was soon answered.


End file.
